


Love in the Wilds - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Camping, Canada, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, First Time, Kilts, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>NB:</b> This is deliberately bad fanfic written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBang2">Bad Bang 2: Bang Backwards</a>.]</p>
<p>idk i'm really bad at writing summeries </p>
<p>just read it OKAYYYY i promise its really great if you read only one fic todya make it this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Wilds - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love in the wilds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313701) by [loveandpolitics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpolitics/pseuds/loveandpolitics). 



> omg i love this parin os much
> 
> we know how they really feel for each other but TPtb are keeping them apart so this fic is like s a lill prezzy to them it'a dream of the love they can never hav ;_____;

okay so preston and all the other ministers hve gone on the Parliament camping trip so that every one can be freinds and stuff.

but like very one is mean to preston cause he is new and he wera glasses and they ake fun of huis kilt which is what every one is Alberta weras. which i NOT FAIR because alberta outlawed pants dor a reason.

the only ob who isn't mean to preston is the minister of french, lucien bouchard who is from quebec and supre mysterious. preston thought he was so dreamy but someone that cool wouldn't talk to a nobody like preston.

and then Prime Minister tim horton said something really mean and everyone laughed an preston and then he ran into the woods crying

[smth]

[smth abt how sad preston is and how hard it is in parliament because everyne is mean all the time]

and preston was crying by himself and he heard sometinhf [like a branch or a noise or smth]

[supre pretty description of woods from that other fic wi names changed]

it was lucine! looking all dashing ans mysterious and french and preston went 'lucien!"

"bonjour presotn " lucien said in french

preston trued not to cry anymore

"je taime preston" lucine said

preston gasped! it was all his dreams come true/ " I aime you too lucien!!!!"

(AN omg they do love each other!!!!!)

and then thy kissed and preston felt strong an powerful like a wolverine or a saasquach pr a beaver.

"take me" Said lucien.

and lucien took off his super stylish french pants and preston pulled down his kilt and they tenderly took out thier penisessess and gently touched them together with a boop/

"refoooorm" preston crooned as he came.

[cute end scene from that spn fic with tthe names changed.]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wante dit to be better but the mod idn't give me enuff time *shakes tiny fist*
> 
> i want a cookie


End file.
